


In Which a Battle is Won and A Princess Claimed... Well, a Prince, Actually

by MoonieSpoonie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I whipped this up in 10 mins don't judge, Implied/Referenced anal, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Poe tried his moves but Finn ain't got time for that shit, Possessive and competitive little space boyfriends, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieSpoonie/pseuds/MoonieSpoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two possessive little shits get their hands on each other, and the whole base is relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a Battle is Won and A Princess Claimed... Well, a Prince, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly popped into my already trash-filled head. Inspired by Sia's 'Hostage', which was playing at the time - I recommend giving that a listen before, during or after reading. Xx enjoy!

It happened in no time at all and came as very little surprise to anybody: Multiple appreciative glances on behalf of both parties, and a couple of particularly suggestive winks from Poe was all it took, before Finn had him slammed up against a wall and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow - in full view of several pilots coming down the corridor toward them, who promptly executed neat 180 degree turns and disappeared around the corner.  
Poe didn't care. He didn't care if the whole galaxy knew about his conquest of Finn. (In fact, he preferred that as many people knew as possible, he was quite proud of himself.) He'd hardly been subtle in his admiration of the ex-trooper, his heated stares at Finn, bottom lip caught between teeth, had made it quite clear to any other potential suitors, that Poe intended to fight for this one...  
Finn didn't care. He didn't care if the whole galaxy knew he'd claimed Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, for his own. At first, for propriety's sake, and while he tried to sort his life out, Finn had ignored the pilot's attention. But in the end, he got tired of playing hard to get. Finn knew Poe slept around, knew he had reputation, and so with this kiss he claimed him - declared Poe Dameron as his, and no one else's, for ever...

General consensus around the base on the topic was perfectly summed up by the ever-so-articulate Jess Pava: 'About kriffing time! They've only been eye-fucking each other for like, what, a month now?' 

Finn heard non of this of course, by then he was balls-deep in the best pilot in the Resistance. And Poe? Poe couldn't hear a thing over the shouts of his own name.


End file.
